Gemstones
by ArdentheVampire
Summary: She was elusive. She was cold. She was different. With her startling past that no one but her knows, what will happen when she gets the hogwarts letter to send her on her destiny? Romance, death, and betrayl. But towards whom?
1. Chapter One Novatitem

**Hey Guysssssssss. Just figured out (kind of) how to do this. lol. FIrst story XD Anyway, only the first 2 chapters take place before it goes into The Sorcerer's Stone. This WILL be in first person from Amethyst's POV, and 3rd person from everyone else's.**

**And I in no way, shape, doodle, or form, own any of the places or characters (besides a few i make up) in this story. THey all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>11 Years Earlier<em>

There were no sounds in the manor, except for the screaming of the wind outside, and the low mutterings of a man. This man wasn't like other men.

His skin was as white as death, and his eyes were red; blood-red. Slitted like a cats, and narrowed. He had no hair, and a compressed nose, as if he were a human snake. Which some could say he was.

His name was Voldemort; the current most feared wizard of all time. And currently, he was conversing with himself it seemed, as a heavily lidded woman with a startling main of curly black hair watched his eyes with a lovers expression.

"My lord… my lord, have…have you found it?" Said the woman hesitantly, her voice implying that she had led herself into a dangerous area.

"I am." He said coolly, showing absolutely no expression. He strode over to the table in the center of the darkened, handsome room. The table was of a dark mahogany, and seemed to be fairly sturdy. There were 3 objects located upon it; a dagger, a snake, and a strange red liquid. "Come Bellatrix." Voldemort ordered. The woman eagerly rushed forward, almost falling in her haste.

"Yes my lord?" Bellatrix replied. The Dark Lord grabbed the dagger, and the curly haired woman's hand, though annoyance showed through his almost unnaturally cool outface. He placed her hand above the red liquid, and quickly sliced through the palm of her hand.

There was a gasp of pain, but the red eyes of Lord Voldemort watched intently as the blood of Bellatrix fused with the potion. There was no reaction, but a small pink tint seemed to shine through the red.

Next, the Dark Lord raised his own hand, and repeated the process upon himself. This time to liquid turned a blue color, the change much more noticeable.

Bellatrix, who had remained silent throughout the process besides her gasp, moaned in anticipation, breathing so hard that her breasts heaved with each audible breath.

This time there was no change in Voldemort's expression except for the slight narrowing of his eyes in concentration. He conjured up a horrible hissing noise from his throat.

"_Snake, I am your master. Obey me." _He hissed. The snake upon the table, a beautiful Adder, turned its beady eyes upon the one claiming to be his master.

"_Yesssss master." _replied the snake, about a minute later.

"_Come, my pet." _Voldemort held out a white hand with unnaturally thin, long fingers. The snake slithered into it without hesitation, in which the Dark Lord gripped it, and brought it over to the liquid.

"_Inject your venom, Adder. All of it."_ Rasped Voldemort. The snake did at it was told, and the potion suddenly turned a bright, violent lilac that seemed to glow.

Taking out his wand, the Dark Lord muttered the incantation while waving the spindly stick around and around the basin in which the potion was located.

"_Novitatem, Novitatem, NOVITATEM!" _Voldemort yelled. A bright light flashed, blindly everyone watching as Bellatrix screamed and cowered in fright.

Slowly, the light died away. The basin in which the potion once was had been shattered. In the center of the table was something new.

A child. Small, female, newborn, naked. Tufts of white-blonde hair were located on her head. Seemingly asleep, the little one sighed.

Bellatrix seemed to have lost the ability to speak. She stood there gaping at the child. "M…my lord! My lord, you succeeded!" She exclaimed in wonder.

Voldemort did not reply. As of normal fathers, he did not appear excited, proud, or in shock. No, there was a wild delight that worked his fingers into a mad smile, that was more frightening then his annoyance.

"Lord, this is it! Your heir! Pureblood, direct decedent of Salazar Slytherin himself!" Bellatrix was slightly deranged with her excitement.

As she was speaking, the newborn child opened her eyes. They were a startling lilac, the same as the potion had been.

"Amethyst…." He whispered. "Amethyst….Slytherin."

* * *

><p><strong>BWAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGERRRRR. KInd of... xD<strong>

**Love it? Hate? Diss it? Date it? I wanna know, so RATE IT!**

**And by rate I pretty much mean review XD**

******I'm looking for a beta readerrrrrrrr. Interested?******


	2. Chapter Two Exhaurit

**YAY QUICK UPDATE. Heheh. **

**:( No reviews yet. Sad faceeeeeee. Anyway, Pippin Trooey is one of my random creations. Everyone else (including Bertram Aubrey) Is officially owned by J.K. Rowling; not me.**

* * *

><p><em>6 Months Later<em>

Pippin Trooey was having a bad day. It all started with his abrupt awakening, caused by the burning on his forearm. Summons from the Dark Lord.

Usually, Trooey would have apparated directly too his master, but he had fallen asleep at his desk in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, an apparation-free zone. He would have to go to the designated area which allowed apparation and disapparation.

So he got up from his desk, preformed a quick tidying spell which made his sandy hair lie flat and his robes appear unstained. After a quick shake of his head, he began making his way to the designated area. Trooey got on the lift and waited the couple of minutes it took to reach his level.

"Main Hall." Said the female witch in an emotionless voice. Trooey exited the lift and kept up a brisk pace until he was stopped by none other then a red-haired, pudgy, and dripping wet Bertram Aubrey.

Bertram Aubrey was... dim. Not the brightest colour in the rainbow. It was mystifying that she had managed to scrape a job in the ministry at all, but apparently she was in favor of Broderick Bode, an Unspeakable, and he had put in a good word for her, so she was given a job within the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature as part of the office for House-Elf Relocation. So she didn't do much, and preferred to bug the other busy ministry workers, like him.

"Oh, Pippin! Hello! Oh I'm so glad I ran into you! The Office is just flooded with some orange liquid! I was told to find Mary MacDonald since she fixed it last time, but apparently she's in St. Mungos with dragon pox! Poor baby. Well your just as good, aren't you? Come on Pippy! Hurry!" She had said all of this in a single breath, while using one of her many annoying nicknames. If it wasn't Pippy it was Pips or Pip-pip or even Pippin Wippin.

Trooey considered telling her to bug off, but seeing as he was already being pulled back towards the lift, he seemed to have no choice. Feeling antsy, he started tapping his foot. The Dark Lord would be wondering where he was. He'd been late only once before, but it was awful. The Cruiciatus curse. He paled just thinking about it, and almost didn't notice the fact that the lift had again stopped.

"Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Chimed the female voice once again.

"Lets just get this over with." Trooey muttered. Aubrey dragged him down to her office and he was immediately overcome by the aroma of oranges. Orange juice? Shaking his head he made his way towards the door and cast a bubble head charm on himself. He cast a shield charm to prevent any leakage and then opened the doors to find himself enveloped in the orange liquid. Shaking his head he decided to use draining spell.

"Exhaurit!" The orange liquid seeped into the carpet and seemingly disappeared. A simple enough spell.

"Okay, now I really have to go Berty." He said briskly before exiting, once again to the lift. It had been almost 30 minutes since he had been summoned. Trooey had only been 15 minutes late last time. He was lucky if he was still _alive_ after this. Eventually he managed to get the the apparation area and disapparate to his master.

"Your late" Were the first words spoken to him as he walked in. The Dark Lord gazed at him with a certain air of coldness that was almost freezing. He was sitting at the head of the table. Eight others were with him. Rookwood, Avery, Bellatrix and Rodulphus, Lucius and Narcissa, Dolohov, and finally the newest member Barty Crouch Jr. There was 2 other chairs preoccupied. He suspected one was for Severus, and then there was his. He quickly sat.

"My apologies my lord." Trooey said fearfully.

"You bring no excuse?" Was his masters mocking response.

"Held up at the office...couldn't apparate... Aubrey..." Were the fragments he mumbled.

"I expected better of you Trooey. Maybe next time you'll remember what is on the top of your list of priorities." The Dark Lord spoke in

He knew what was coming. Even though he knew he cowered in fear before the pain hit.

It was like a million knives being dug all over his body. Like his bones were aflame. Like he was being devoured by tiny insects. Like being trampled by centaurs, lit aflame by a dragon, attacked by a sphinx and bitten by arachnids. It was intolerable.

Trooey couldn't fathom how long it was before he blacked out. Maybe he had died.

One could only hope.

This is what had happened so far during Pippin Trooey's day. Definitely not the best day he'd ever had, even though it wasn't finished yet.

When he awoke he was in a broom closet with a nasty headache. He moaned, gripping his head painfully. He groped blindly around for the doorknob and managed to open the door and clumsily fall out. He froze, listening, but he could hear no sounds. Everyone must have left. He knew the Dark lord was to kill James and Lily Potter along with there son tonight, and he thought he remembered something about Avery trying to go after Fabian Prewet.

Sighing he disentangled himself from the floor and got up, dusting his deep magenta robes off. He had missed the whole meeting. Trooey decided to check and make sure no one was home before he decided to relax a bit. The last thing he needed was to be taunted by Bellatrix or Rookwood.

It was about another hour before anything exciting happened in the Gothic-style manor. And when something did, he couldn't help but wish it hadn't.

There was a flap of wings when the owl came through one of the open window. He noticed Narcissa's elegant handwriting on the outside.

Pippin Trooey

Surprised, Pippin took the letter and opened it.

Pippin,

The Dark Lord has fallen. Aurors are coming anytime now, the Fidelus Charm is broken.

- NL

Everything was silent while he tried to get a grip. The Dark Lord... has fallen? Has.. has he died? How? He couldn't comprehend it.

Then there was a gruff shout and the sound of the door being blasted down. Pippin cursed, and ran up the stairs. He couldn't disapparate within the manor's walls. Desperately trying to find a place to hide, as the sounds of the approaching people were getting louder, he desperately started to bang on the wall, when to his surprise, a door appeared. He grasped the handle and turned, and was shocked when it opened.

He threw himself inside and slammed the door behind him. That was when he noticed where he was.

It seemed to be a nursery, draped in black and violets. Why would there be a nursery in the manor...? He didn't have time to find out because just then the door was apparently found.. . And blasted open. Aurors.

His eyes widened in horror as he encountered two of them. He recognized them as Frank and Alice Longbottom. Before he could move he was rendered immobile, his wand out of his hands. And then there was only blackness.

"Frank... theres... theres a child over hear!" The angular woman said aghast. What was a baby doing _here_?

"What? No... why would there be a child here? Unless it's a death eaters... does it look familiar?" Frank asked, walking up to see his wife's discovery.

There was a small baby, probably half a year old, with white blonde hair that reached her shoulders and looked unnaturally thick for someone her age. Her skin was a flawless cream and her eyes were a rare colour of violet that neither of them had ever seen before. Completely unfamiliar.

"Well... maybe she was kidnapped?" Alice suggested weakly. It didn't seem out of line; you could never know what have of the evil creatures were thinking. Scooping up the small girl, she cradled her in her arms.

"She looks a little older then Neville, Frankie." The woman cooed. But she knew this child was not safe here. They should take her somewhere...

"Frank... should.. should we take her to an orphanage? We don't know whether shes a muggle or not... it would be safe.. right?"

Frank ran his hand across the back of his neck, thinking. "That...would be for the best I think."

Alice nodded, before returning to the baby.

"Sweetie, whats your name? Can you say your name?" It was probably moot point, for the child couldn't possibly speak yet.

"Am...e...thyst." The couple goggled at her but after much discussion they decided to apparate to the nearest orphanage with a card featuring her name. They wouldn't bother mentioning her to Dumbledore, because she didn't seem important.

No one noticed the lilac eyes intently watching them in a way that was to knowledgeable.

Because no one suspected what she was.

What I am.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN.<p>

I like cliff hangers, haven't you noticed? I'll update fastttt I promise!

Love it? Hate it? Diss it? Date it? I want to know, so RATE IT!

And by rate I mean review. Rate rhymes though XP.

****STILL looking for a beta. Any takers?****


End file.
